


Three Words

by illegalgreek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalgreek/pseuds/illegalgreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>(Although this is a writing I made about Hange and Levi there are no pronouns or anything as such, so you can imagine any other pairing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

The three special words are rarely spoken between the pair.

Only said in hushed whispers past daylight or in broken raw voices when time seems to cease. Never have they taken the three words lightly nor spoke them carelessly, each time it’s said they can feel their hearts contract with undying affection.

Whether said urgently between the hold of calloused hands or muffled by softly pressed together lips, it always made them feel eternal.

It made everything around them stop, whether uttered faintly or whooped noisily, it still made their hearts thump rapidly.

And even now, with bloodied clothes and terrified eyes, they stand side by side near the jaws of their imminent death.

Trembling blood stained hands reach for support, reach for one another.

And there they stand, looking into eachothers teary eyes, they smile at each other.

Smiles full of affection and words unsaid. Their quivering hands grasping desperately for one another.

Broken equipment left aside as they stay there unmoving, bare of the metal gear that holds them down. As they spare their last looks at each other, the words left unspoken are said with breaking and heart aching passion.

One last kiss and one last sentence, that's all they have.

A kiss with no urgency and a sentence of three words.

The three words they’d only said a few times.

The three words that never failed to make their stomachs churn with emotions.

The three words, “ _I love you_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally about two weeks ago and I tried to do something new and lessen the amount of pronouns and dialogue. It turned out well in my opinion, but please comment your opinions and what you think. Hope you enjoyed! ^-^


End file.
